Run Its Course
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Alec sat up, grabbed a tissue, and blew his nose. "Heal me?" The warlock shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. You have a cold, a pretty nasty one from the looks of it, and the best thing to do is just let it run its course." / Alec is sick for three days, and Magnus is there to help him get better.


**hello friends! Basically I was super bored last week and I've been reading some Malec fanfiction lately so this story was born.**

* * *

As soon as he woke up, Alec just wanted to burrow back under the covers and stay there for a while. His head pounded, his throat was sore, he couldn't breathe through his nose, his chest was tight, and there was an annoying tickle in his nose and throat. Alec groaned unconsciously and buried his face in the pillow. He'd only been awake for a few minutes and already, he was miserable.

"Alec?" Magnus murmured, opening one eye in both concern and curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Alec sniffled. The warlock sat up, propped up on one elbow.

"You sound awful." His face softened in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay." Alec replied, sitting up defiantly. Immediately, he regretted it; he was hit with dizziness as soon as his head came off the pillow. His head felt too hot, but he was shivering. "I have to go train today- ACHOO!" A loud sneeze punctuated his sentence. The shadowhunter winced, as the sneeze sent a shooting pain through his already aching head.

"Bless you." The warlock gently put a hand to his boyfriend's forehead.

"You're warm." Magnus frowned as Alec shakily got up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting up," Alec said. "I feel totally fine."

Magnus let him go. Alec was stubborn, but with how sick he was, he couldn't keep up the act for much longer.

* * *

Magnus walked in the door a few hours later, after being gone for a job and found Alec sprawled out on the couch, a miserable, sniffling, coughing mess. Normally, Alec would've been at the institute much longer, but no doubt Jace and Isabelle had sent him back to rest. He was cocooned in multiple blankets, and peeked his dark head out from them when the door opened.

"I'b sick." The shadowhunter moaned, sounding much worse than he did that morning.

"I can see that, Darling." Magnus said carefully. "What can I do for you?"

Alec sat up, grabbed a tissue, and blew his nose. "Heal me?"

The warlock shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. You have a cold, a pretty nasty one from the looks of it, and the best thing to do is just let it run its course."

Alec groaned and buried his head down in his blankets. He coughed, the found that he couldn't stop. In a heartbeat, Magnus was kneeling next to him and rubbing his back. When he could breathe again, Alec sighed.

"I hate being sick." He complained, rolling over to face Magnus. "I thought shadowhunters couldn't catch this sort of thing."

"Well, ordinarily, they don't." Magnus explained. "Shadowhunters have a heightened immune system, but it's not invincible. Sometimes, you are susceptible to viruses, but they don't last as long as it would for a mundane."

"So when will this go away?" Alec croaked.

"Ah, Alexander," Magnus' cat eyes glinted. "That's where we're not sure. For a mundane, a cold usually lasts about a week. For you, I'd say about three days. Now, how can I help you feel better?"

"I don't know. My throat hurts." Alec felt completely miserable, and he figured he probably looked it too.

"Want some tea?"

He nodded, sniffling, and trying to hold back a sneeze.

"Alexander, just sneeze." Magnus told him.

Alec shook his head. "Head hurts. Isn't there any spell you can do to make me feel better?"

Magnus hesitated. "Well, there is one, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" He demanded. "Why won't I like it?"

"Well, I can do a spell to lessen- not completely rid you of- your congestion, but there are side effects."

"What kind of side effects?"

"You'll sneeze. A lot." Magnus explained. "And since sneezing makes your head hurt and irritates your throat, you'll probably be better off without it. Also, it'll raise your body temperature, and you already have a fever."

Alec's face fell. "There's nothing else you can do?"

"No magic that can help you, but I can heal you the mundane way." The warlock said.

Alec meant to scoff at that, but at that moment, all of the sneezes that he'd held back broke loose. "ACHOO! Achoo! ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Magnus took a seat next to him on the couch and rubbed his back until the sneezes subsided. When it was over, Alec's blue eyes were watery and his expression just looked so sad and sick that Magnus hated whoever he'd picked up the cold from.

"You're godda get tired of saying that," Alec remarked. "ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Magnus said again.

"I hate beig sick." The shadowhunter said glumly. "I'b so cold, everything hurts..." He sniffled pitifully.

"How's your head?" Magnus asked, getting up and beginning to fix a cup of tea.

"Hurts." Alec then sat up and blew his nose.

"At this rate, we're going to need more tissues, Alexander." Magnus said, stirring a little bit of honey into the mug, then handing it to his sick boyfriend. Alec sipped then gave a relieved sigh.

"That feels... Nice. On my throat." He paused, evidently about to sneeze. Magnus took the mug from him just before he started sneezing. "Achoo! ACHOO!"

The warlock handed back the mug. "Finish that, then you're getting in bed. Sleep is the best thing for you right now."

Alec didn't protest. He downed the rest of the tea and immediately began to feel drowsy.

"Magnus?" He said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Help?" Alec gave a pitiful cough. Magnus helped the sick shadowhunter stand up, and led him to the bedroom. Alec collapsed onto the bed and immediately buried his face in the pillows.

"I'll just be in the living room if you need anything." Magnus said, leaning over and kissing Alec's cheek gently.

"Mmh." Alec was already drifting off.

* * *

Magnus joined Alec in bed a while later. The shadowhunter had been asleep since that afternoon, although he woke up occasionally with coughing fits or because he couldn't breathe properly before promptly passing out again. As Magnus settled into bed, he couldn't help noticing that Alec was burning up. Even from the distance between them, he could feel the heat radiating off of his boyfriend.

"Alexander?" Magnus shook him awake gently. He had to try and bring down the fever.

Alec opened his eyes, sat up, and fell over onto the warlock, sniffling. With a start, Magnus realized he was crying.

"What's the matter, love?" Magnus asked worriedly, beginning to rub Alec's back soothingly.

"My head's too hot but I'm too cold and I can't stop coughing and I can't breathe properly and my throat hurts and... I just feel awful. I hate being sick."

"Shh..." Magnus said gently. "I've got you. I'll take care of you."

Alec let out a sleepy yawn.

"Let's take your temperature and then try to bring your fever down." Magnus decided, helping Alec stand up and walk to the bathroom. Once they were in there, Alec sat down on the closed toilet seat and rested his head in his hands as Magnus dug through the cabinet for a thermometer. After locating one, he slid the device under Alec's tongue, then removed it and read it.

"What's the damage?" Alec mumbled.

"We've got to bring that down." Magnus said worriedly. "You're almost at 104." He wet a washcloth and dabbed Alec's flushed face, then rested it on the back of his neck. Alec sighed.

"Cold." He whispered.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Magnus took his temperature again.

"It's not going down enough." He said, frustrated. "I'll be right back."

Magnus went to the kitchen and, after digging through the cabinets, retrieved a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Take this," He thrust two pills and the glass of water into Alec's hands. "Then finish the water. It'll help your fever and probably your headache too."

"I can't swallow pills." Alec said, panicked. "These are huge!"

"Alexander," Magnus said quietly. "Just put them at the back of your tongue and swallow water until they go down."

After ten minutes and some frustration, Alec finally managed to get the medicine down.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Alec asked wearily.

"Of course, love." Magnus helped him up and led him back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Alec woke with a little improvement. His headache, while it was still present, was better, and the awful feverish feeling from last night was gone.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked, immediately sitting up and placing his hand on Alec's forehead. "You're still a little feverish, I'm afraid."

"A little better." Alec answered quietly. "Throat still hurts." His voice was horribly scratchy and hoarse, so the sore throat was probably evident.

"Your fever was very high last night." Magnus informed him. "You were practically on fire."

"I'b feelig better dow though." Alec said, sniffling.

"And you're still horribly congested from the sound of your voice." The warlock said gently. "Oh, Alexander."

"Whed will the cold go away?" Alec asked.

"I told you," Magnus said. "It'll probably last around three days. Blow your nose, Darling, I can barely understand you."

Alec blushed and reached over to grab a tissue from the nightstand.

"I dod't kdow if I cad take two bore days of this." He sighed, then blew his nose. "I really hate being- ACHOO!- sick."

"Bless you." Magnus said amusedly. "Are you hungry?"

Alec shrugged. "Eh. My throat hurts, and I feel like eating something will make it worse."

"I'll go get you some breakfast." The warlock said. "And some more tea, while I'm at it."

While Magnus was in the kitchen, Alec laid back on the pillows with a sigh. He'd hoped that after a good nights sleep, he'd be back to normal and ready to head back to the institute for training, but that obviously wasn't happening. The shadowhunter was stuck in bed, sniffling and feeling sorry for himself.

Magnus returned with some toast and tea on a tray, which he set down on Alec's lap.

"Thanks," Alec yawned. "Ugh. Why am I so tired?"

"You're sick." Magnus replied simply. "Now eat your breakfast and then you should go take a shower. It might help."

Gingerly, Alec took a bite of toast. His throat still hurt when he swallowed, and he winced slightly but managed to finish the toast.

"So how are you feeling?" Magnus asked, taking a seat on the bed next to him.

Alec replied with a miserable glare.

"Not so great, I take it." The warlock chuckled.

Alec swallowed a mouthful of tea before he spoke. "I can't even breathe properly."

"That's part of having a cold, Darling." Magnus said. "Is this the first time you've had a cold before?"

Alec thought back for a moment. "I don't even remember the last time I was sick."

Before he could reply, Magnus' phone started ringing and he got up to answer it. When he returned, he looked at Alec warily.

"Will you be okay if I leave for an hour or two?" He asked. "This is urgent."

"I'll be fine," Alec waved him off. "Go, Magnus."

"Alright. If you need anything, call me." And Magnus left the room, and eventually left the apartment.

Alec decided to move from the bed to the couch, so he stood up, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and slowly made his way to the living room. The couch was overrun by used tissues and the several other blankets that Alec had cocooned himself in yesterday. He turned on the TV and spent the morning curled up on the couch, sneezing and blowing his nose at ten minute intervals. The pressure in his sinuses and congestion made it feel like his head was about to explode.

Alec blew his nose, coughed, and buried his face in the couch cushions. He wished Magnus was with him. The warlock always knew exactly what to do to make him feel better. The sound of the TV droned on and on, but Alec was too miserable to pay attention. He dimly wondered when Magnus would be back when he started falling asleep.

Alec opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening sometime later. His spirits lifted a little when he saw Magnus.

"Sorry, Darling, that meeting went way longer than expected." Magnus apologized. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that- ACHOO!- you're here."

"Bless you." The warlock said. "Can I get you anything? More tea?"

"Sure." Alec coughed into the sleeve of his sweater. Magnus busied himself in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry at all?" Magnus asked.

"A little." He shivered suddenly and snuggled deeper into his nest of blankets. "Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Could you turn the heat up a little more?"

"Alexander," Magnus frowned at him. "It's practically boiling in here. Has your fever gone up?"

"I don't know." Alec sighed. "I'm just so _cold_."

Magnus walked over to him, and put one hand on his forehead. The other held a mug of tea.

Magnus swore in Latin. "You're burning up. Here, drink this." He handed the tea to his boyfriend, who sipped it tentatively.

Later, Alec was wrapped up in blankets on the couch with a bowl of soup, since it was supposed to be good for colds. Magnus sat beside him, passing him tissues whenever he needed them.

"I feel so useless." Alec remarked glumly. "I can't train or go out for hunts, I can't breathe properly, I can barely do anything for myself... I hate being sick."

"I know." Magnus said sympathetically. "We'll have you feeling better soon, don't worry."

Alec coughed. "That's what you said yesterday, and I'm still sick."

"Healing takes time." Magnus said. "Like I said, you just have to let this run its course."

The sick shadowhunter frowned. "What if I get you sick?"

"You won't." Magnus reassured him. "Warlocks rarely get sick, if ever."

"Neither do shadowhunters, and here we are." Alec said, yawning. "I'm going to bed."

Magnus got up to help him to the bedroom, but Alec clarified.

"No, I mean I'm going to bed on the couch." He murmured. "I'm not moving."

"Oh. Alright." Magnus started to move to sit on the armchair opposite the couch, but again, Alec protested.

"No, stay here." He moaned. "You're warm."

So Magnus sat on the couch next to his sleeping, sick boyfriend, watching whatever was on TV.

They both spent the night on the couch.

* * *

When Alec woke, the first thing he noticed was how sweaty and gross he felt. He groaned.

"Morning, Alexander." Magnus said. He was no longer on the couch, but in the kitchen making coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Alec answered. "I need to shower."

"Your fever finally broke early this morning." Magnus told him. "How's your throat?"

Alec swallowed experimentally. "Not as sore, but really scratchy."

"That's better though." The warlock said in relief. "You're still hopelessly stuffed up, by the sound of your voice though."

This was true; Alec still couldn't breathe properly.

"Yeah." He coughed a couple times and groaned. "I need to- ACHOO!- shower."

The steamy water, to Alec's relief, helped the congestion, unfortunately, it also made him sneeze. He changed into a fresh pair of pajamas before going back to the couch, sneezing frequently.

"ACHOO!" Alec sneezed into a slightly crumpled tissue. "Achoo! ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Magnus said.

"Bless me one more time- ACHOO!" Alec threatened, a sneeze punctuating his sentence. He blew his nose. "And I swear- ACHOO!- I will end you."

"Aside from the sneezing, are you feeling any better?" The warlock asked, half concerned and half amused.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Alec sneezed in reply. "Yeah, I- ACHOO- feel a little better."

"Do you want more tea?"

"I've had so much tea the past few days, I'm not entirely sure I'll ever drink it again." Alec said, sniffling. "ACHOO! Ugh. I hate being sick."

"So I've heard." Magnus replied. "At least something good will come out of all this sneezing, though."

"What?" The sick shadowhunter narrowed his watery, bloodshot eyes.

"You'll be able to breathe by the end of this."

* * *

Magnus was right. After a little while, Alec's sneezing subsided and he realized that he could actually breathe through his nose. By the end of the day, he felt almost completely normal.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked.

"Better." Alec smiled for the first time in three days. "I can actually breathe and I don't feel like dying. You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"You don't appreciate being able to breathe through your nose until you can't." Alec chuckled.

Suddenly, Magnus let out a sneeze.

* * *

"Kill be. Alexader, I dod't eved care, just kill be." Magnus moaned, hardly understandable through the congestion.

"I can't." Alec replied. "You just have to let it run its course."

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
